


Lovestagram

by MillieJane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieJane/pseuds/MillieJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pictures are worth a thousand words but the memories are priceless…” – Anonymous </p><p>Behind every picture there is a memory. And behind every picture-worthy memory, there is a story that is just waiting to be told. This story has to do with love. This story of love is shared between two best friends whom happened to fall in love on their journey into the world of music.</p><p>However, no love story is perfect, it always has its challenges. This love story’s challenge is that it cannot be shared, not to the world, not yet anyways. But that doesn’t stop the memories, it doesn’t stop the pictures, and it certainly doesn’t stop Louis and Harry from finding ways to share their hidden moments to the world, even if the world may not realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestagram

“I’m fuckin’ tried.” A voice mopped loudly to the boy walking feet in front of him, “We’ve been walking for ages.”

“I told you that you could have stayed back home.” A deeper voice reminded him.

“I couldn’t have let you come out here all by yourself. It could be dangerous, Harry.”

The curly headed boy turned around and raised an eyebrow, “ Louis, it’s a peaceful walk in the country side. What is the most dangerous thing that could happen? An aggravated deer charging me?”

Louis chuckled, “I’m more worried about you, dear. You can be clumsy.” 

A pout form on Harry’s lips, as he continued to walk backwards. “Am not.”

“Am too.” Louis smirked. He loves having these silly arguments with Harry. 

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am n-“ Harry was walking backwards and didn’t see the rock on the path, which his shoe caught on, sending him tumbling towards the dirt, but he never hit. 

Green eyes met blue ones. Louis’ hand held tight onto Harry’s arm, preventing him from hitting the ground. “Am too.” Louis smiled. “C’mon, Bambi.” He pulled the wobbly boy back to his feet. 

“Thanks, Boo-bear.” Harry smiled back gratefully.

The fingers intertwined. “Better hold your hand from now on. Don’t want you falling again.” And of course, Harry didn’t argue the gesture.

“It’s a lovely day.” The younger boy observed, looking up to the sky, continuing their walk. It was a little overcast, but still bright outside.

“Innit.” Louis agreed. “Was happy cuddling in bed with you this morning. Kept me warm. Missed you while you were gone.”

“I missed you too. Speaking of missing, Lou wants us to come over. Says Lux misses us.”

Louis sighed, “She’s getting so big now. Remember when she was born. She was so tiny. Now she is practically all grown up.”

A chuckle left Harry’s throat as strolled down the walking path, “Don’t think she is quite all grown up, boo. She still has a little while to go.”

“You know, I feel quite bad for her.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Because between us boys, the crew, and Tom, no boy will ever want to date her.”

Green eyes rolled, “Oh she’ll date. She is too beautiful to not have every boy chasing after her.”

A head nodded, “And we’ll chase every single one of their sorry arses away. Stupid idiots they are.”

Harry smiled, “You are so protective of her. Can’t imagine what you’ll be like with your own daughter.”

Louis continued walking, looking ahead, “Oh, our daughters are not going to date until after I am dead. No way in hell. Don’t think I would be able to handle watching my little girl’s heart being stolen away from her daddies.”

Blush rose to Harry’s cheeks, “We’re going to have kids? You wouldn’t mind raising kids with me?”

The boy from Doncaster looked to his boyfriend and smiled, “100 percent. You’re the only one I want to raise with…even if you are clumsy.”

Eyes rolled, “I’m not clumsy.”

Louis chuckled, “Sure, you’re not, Bambi.”

“Lou, look!” Harry said in a hushed voice, grabbing his arm with his other hand hurriedly.

“What?”

“Look at all of those deers!” His eyes light up as they walk closer. “I need to take a picture!” He quickly digs in his pocket for his phone, letting go of Louis’ hand in the process and starts snapping pictures of the creatures grazing on the grass. “I got a really cool picture! So worth the walk!” Harry said going back to his boyfriend’s side, returning to their walk down the path, back the way they came.

“Easy for you to say…” Louis huffed under his breath.

“What did you say?” Harry asked, too focused on his photo to actually hear what the older boy said.

The footie player straightened out his back, “I said, what are you gonna do with that picture of yours?” He lied looking at the photo Harry’s eyes had been fixated on.

Shoulders shrugged, “I don’t know…probably nothing. But it’s a real nice photo.”

An idea came to Louis’ mind, “How about you post it to instagram? You haven’t posted anything on it yet. You keep saying that you are waiting for a good picture. And you know that the fans would love it.”

He thought about it for a moment before speaking again, “But what would I even caption the photo as?”

It was now Louis’ turn to shrug his shoulders, “I don’t know. Anything you want I guess. It is your instagram, dear.”

Again he thought. This time longer, letting their walk fall into a comfortable silence. He was just staring at the photo, trying to find the right words, and then his eyes widened, “I know exactly what to say!” He went to instagram and posted the picture, putting his perfect caption to his first instagram post, but not before taking a few minutes to find test some filters. “There. Done.”

“Let me see then? Whatcha put?” He took the boy’s phone letting his eyes roam over the post, before looking back up to Harry with a raised eyebrow, “Deerstagram?”

“Yesstagram?” Harry smiled. “What can I do for youstagram?”

Louis’s head shook, “Oh shit. This isn’t going to be a new thing, is it?”

“Oh whatever do you meanstagram?” 

“Harry.”

“This is perfectly normalstagram.” The Chesire boy continued on.

“Jesus Christ.”

“I wonder if the fans are liking my postsagram?” 

“Harry stop. This is getting old fast.” Louis stopped walking.

“Such a wonderful daystagram.”

“Haaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyy!” The older boy wined.

“Yes, Loustagram?” Harry looked back; his dimple showing at he smiled widely.

“I’m triedddd! And I’m hunnngrrrryyy!”

Harry shook his head, being used to this childish behavior. He walked back to Louis before turning around and kneeling down, “Get on my backstagram. I’ll give you a ridestagram.”

Louis rolled his eyes once again back got on his boyfriend’s back, accepting the ride. “You are annoying as fuck.”

“You love mestagram.”

Louis sighed, “Yes, I do. But you are still making me tea when we get home.”

“Yes, dearstagram.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lovestagram was inspired after looking at some of Louis' and Harry's instagram posts, and making me wonder what the stories behind the pictures were, as well as to why they chose the certain caption that they did. These stories are what I think could have happened.
> 
> This is my first work on here. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
